


Eighty

by Lumendea



Series: Counting Celebrations [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumendea/pseuds/Lumendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling of Torchwood.  All was quiet for the night and even Ianto was gone to rest like the rest of his team.  Mentally he began counting the bumps on the hub ceiling even though he knew there were eighty of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighty

Eighty

by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

 

AN: Cleaned up old drabble. This was written before series four, but I’ve had requests to repost it. Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

 

…………

 

Jack Harkness sighed and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling of Torchwood.  All was quiet for the night and even Ianto was gone to rest like the rest of his team.  Mentally he began counting the bumps on the hub ceiling even though he knew there were eighty of them.

 

Sighing again, he sat up and began checking the readings from the rift.  All levels were normal and topping off where they should and Jack frowned.  He was edgy tonight and alone, two things which did not mix well for him.  Jack briefly considered running out to a pub for a drink or a quick hookup.  

 

Just as he was reaching for his coat a faint grinding noise began to echo in the Hub.  With each passing moment it grew louder and louder and Jack’s smile widened.  Jumping to his feet he began to move towards the door, but froze in shock when he heard a familiar female voice.

 

“Finally! I love the TARDIS Doctor, but being locked up for four days is a bit much,” the voice of Rose Tyler laughed loud and clear.

 

Jack couldn’t move and could barely breathe.  He was terrified that this was going to prove to be just another dream.

 

“It was not four days Rose, it was only eighty hours,” Jack could hear the smirk in the Doctor’s voice, “Besides I warned you that I wasn’t letting you out of the bedroom anytime soon.”

 

Jack’s eyes widened at the very unDoctorish comment, but he still couldn’t move. He smiled softly as he heard Rose giggle yet his feet still wouldn’t lift themselves.

 

“It was quite a list. Jack would be proud.”

 

“Rose,” the Doctor’s voice dropped an octane, “That was just the first page.”

 

The seeming barrier holding Jack snapped and he stumbled out of his office only seconds before the blonde jumped into his arms.  Grinning in relief, Jack tightened his grip on her and hugged her tightly.  He focused his eyes on the Doctor to see him grinning at them, leaning against the TARDIS with a very smug look.

 

Jack couldn’t help himself, “Got a list then Doctor?”  Rose pulled away from him a moment later and blushed a bit which only made Jack grin, “Judging from that look Rose, I’d say it’s an impressive list.” Keeping one arm wrapped around Rose, Jack kissed her forehead, “Welcome back,” he whispered to her.

 

His heart jumped when she grinned up at him and he grinned back at her. The Doctor walked up to them and grabbed Rose’s free hand.

 

“Watch it Jack.”

 

“About bloody time!” Jack laughed as he took in the pair.  Jack let his gaze stop on the Doctor and grinned mischievously.

 

“Eighty hours?” Jack whispered to Rose. “Really?”

 

“You’ll never find out,” the Doctor said firmly as Rose began giggling and leaning into Jack happily.

 

“I’ve got time to work on that Doctor,” he reminded the Doctor with a grin. “You might change your tune in oh eighty years or so.”


End file.
